Destiny Chosen
Circumstance of gaining abilities associated with a particular destiny. Not to be confused with Chosen One. Opposite power of Usurp Worth. Also Called *Chosen *Destined *Prophesied Capabilities The circumstance that the user is given powers related to their role in the fulfillment of a particular goal by an external, but in-story entity, such as a god or sorcerer. These powers can vary according to the world itself. Applications *Assailant *Empathic Weaponry: Often has an associated prophesied weapon. *Guardianship *Living Anomaly: Rarely, powers may be given that exceed the normal bounds of the universe. *Reincarnation: The destiny may be associated with a particular, circulated soul. Associations *Destiny Manipulation: A subject of the manipulation of destiny. *Title Bestowal: May be the recipient of such a title in addition to the associated powers. Limitations *Powers may be limited exclusively to the role they were chosen for, and may not work otherwise. *Powers may be removed upon completion of their goal. *As they are not the users of Destiny Manipulation, their roles could control them more than they can control their powers. **Users of Destiny Manipulation can possibly remove their association with prophecy, and thus remove their powers. Known Users See Also: The Chosen One and The Chosen Many. Gallery Ta'veren.png|''Ta'veren'' (The Wheel of Time) are chosen to fulfill a particular purpose in the defense of the Pattern, pushed and pulled according to where they are needed to be. Neo The One.jpg|As The One, Thomas "Neo" Anderson was created and chosen by the Architect as a symbol of hope for humanity in the most recent incarnation of The Matrix. Clark Kent Smallville.jpg|Clark Kent (Smallville) is the prophesied hero of Krypton. Fateless One.jpg|The Fateless One (Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning) was chosen by Tirnoch as the being to free her from imprisonment, and thus resurrected and stripped of the ties of fate that would keep that from happening. War_of_Light.jpg|The Lantern Corps (DC), with exception of the parasitic Indigo, Orange, and Black lights, choose their wielders based upon their internal characteristics, and rely on those characteristics for power. Keyblade.png|Wielders of the Keyblades are chosen by previous wielders, along with their Strong Heart, in order to wield the powerful weapons in the fight for Kingdom Hearts. Rot.jpg|The Arcane family serves as the most recent avatars of the Rot, the force of decay in the DCnU. Alec_Holland_006.jpg|The Swamp Thing serves as the primary avatar of the Green, the manifestation of all plant life on Earth in the DC Universe. Animal_Man_0008.jpg|Buddy Baker serves as the Animal Man, protector of the avatar of the Red, the embodiment of all animal life on Earth in the DCnU. earth-2-3-grundy-man-of-grey.jpg|Solomon Grundy serves as the agent of the Grey, the agent of decay in Earth 2 of the DCnU. Swamp_Thing_Vol_2_109_Textless.jpg|Matango serves as the agent of the Grey, the force of fungal decay on the pre-New 52 DC Universe. Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir (Marvel Comics) has a Worthiness Enchantment which grants the powers of Thor to any who are worthy of it. Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) can only be wielded by a hero that is "pure of heart and strong of body" and represents power, wisdom, and courage. Elements of Harmony.jpg|The Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) are granted to those who represent honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic. Marvel_the_worthy.jpg|The Worthy were eight super humans of the Marvel Universe who were possessed by the spirits of eight Asgardian hammers, giving them amazing strength and other abilities (Marvel Comics). AnakinSkywalker.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) was prophesied by the Jedi to bring balance to The Force. Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is the chosen champion of the Powers That Be. Legendspyro_702.jpg|As a legendary Purple Dragon, Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) can master all of the different elements and is destined to direct the fate of his era. Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Circumstances and Needs